


A Werewolf and a Warlock

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel does some magic to get them out, Jesse doesn't have the best control over shifting, M/M, They get caught by some Hunters, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Sex, werewolves have knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Gabriel and McCree get caught by some Hunters who want the bounties on their heads. The Hunters didn't believe the tales about the two of them, but all tales have a seed of truth.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Werewolf and a Warlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/gifts).



> This is also for the McReyes Halloween Exchange!! I had Kaz (@HellaGayMcCree on twitter) and was stuck between two prompts, so I did them both. Here's the other one.
> 
> Prompt: (Werewolf!McCree) Gabriel and Jesse end up being captured. Gabe knows what to do to turn Jesse, and though he hates it, that might be their only way out alive. Once they escape he gets more that what he bargained for.

Getting caught by Hunters was never _really_ part of the plan, but Gabriel knew they’d been testing their luck trying to move through the area fast. It was a risk, but straying too far from the Hunter protected parts meant dealing with the Vampire infested woods instead.

And Gabriel would rather _not_ pick a fight with Vamps when his companion didn't have the finest control over shifting. The man was an excellent sharpshooter, but bullets could only do so much against blood thirsty immortals.

Wiggling his wrist in the bindings, Gabriel rolled his head back and mumbled up into the star filled sky, "Maybe the Vampires would've been the better option, Jess."

They were sitting back to back on the ground, ankles and wrists bound tighter than needed. Jesse snorted at him and then chuckled, “Maybe so, love, maybe so.”

One of the Hunters sitting around the campfire looked over at them. He had a short soldier's cut, his brown hair starting to grey on the temples. The man was clean shaven, only the slightest hint of a 5'oclock shadow visible in the fire light. He had a set of long claw scars that ran over his right eye, having turned it milky grey and slightly out of focus. His other eye was bright green and piercing.

"Shut ya traps, the both of ya!"

Clearing his throat, Gabriel licked his lips before raising his voice and dripping it with a patronising tone, "You could just let us go, y'know, forget about seeing us…"

The other leather-armoured Hunter stood from where he was stirring the pot over the fire. This one had long raven hair tied up in a loose ponytail. He had a closely trimmed beard, a few claw scars in it where hair was missing. Crouching, he got close and pointed a silver blade at them. Gabriel could see runes carved into it; there was some sort of enchantment barely flowing in them, making it almost glow in the moonlight.

"Best be happy they want you two alive for the bounties."

Egging the man on, he kept the tone, coating it with false sincerity as he said, "I'm only worried about the both of you making it through the night. The odds for that aren't looking too good."

The one who'd told him to stop talking slowly placed his bowl down on the ground beside his tree-stump-seat before standing and slowly walking over to them, stopping in front of Reyes. “You should be worried ‘bout yerself, human. Out ‘ere alone with a Werewolf. He woulda ate ya come full moon ‘morrow night."

Behind him, Jesse tensed up. He knew Jesse hated when him being a Werewolf was mentioned.

“Him!? He’d _never_ hurt me. But you—”

The next second a mail-and-leather-clad fist slammed into his jaw, snapping his head to the side. He went limp, slumping against Jesse's back. A loud growl came from his partner, McCree hated when he'd get himself hurt, but it was part of the fun for him.

"I said, _shut ya trap_!"

Mouthing around the taste of iron in his mouth, he tried to stay focused on the men as the world swam in his eyes. He gave them a bloody smile and laughed, "That the hardest you can hit?"

"Fuckin' Hells, why are ya so bloody annoyin'." The Hunter flexed his fingers, balling them into a fist again before looking at Jesse struggling in the binds. "An’ stop movin' mutt!"

He felt McCree freeze in place, and then fingers started clawing around his wrists and knots.

Sneering, Gabriel looked up at the Hunter that’d punched him, then nodded for him to come closer. The man crouched down, and turned an ear towards Reyes. "Hey, could I see your friend's blade again? It looks familiar."

The man grabbed his chin, digging his fingers in hard where the knuckles had hit, making Gabriel flinch as he jerked his head back, straining his neck. The man held his empty hand out towards his partner. "Yer blade, Wilmar."

Behind him, Jesse found a knot and started working on it, his hands slowly tugging and getting it loose.

The one named Wilmar handed his blade over, handle first. "Careful now Rowe, touchin’ him is upsetting the dog."

Gabriel looked over the blade and handle as Rowe held it in his face, letting the moonlight hit it. The handle was white bone, smooth grips for fingers had been rubbed into it from use, and there was a line of dash marks for kills down it. At the base of the blade there were teeth, meant to grab and rip. In the centre sat the runes, they were beautifully detailed and carved.

Looking at them, he recognised them. 

They were a blood curse.

Any wound inflicted by the blade would be cursed to decay. Healing, naturally or magically, would be nigh impossible without some powerful magic to cleanse the wound first. 

But they weren't charged.

Reyes looked up from the blade, meeting Rowe's black eyes. "Do you know what these mean?" He looked over at the other man, eyes flicking to the blade and back, asking him the same question.

Wilmar slowly nodded, "Ol' Maxwell said they was lucky and would always help finish the job fer me." A cheeky grin was plastered across his face, "He's been right so far."

"So you _don't_ know then."

Rowe's hand was a blur, flipping the blade with well-trained movements. The next second it was pressing against Gabriel's jugular. "Why don'tcha tell us then?" 

He could feel the runes trying to sap energy from him to recharge. They hadn't been fed for a time and they were _starving_. He was an oasis of magic, and they hadn’t felt any in a long time.

"Now, where's the fun in that? You’d think Hunters would research the magical weapons that they use, y'know, considering you try to kill anyone else with them…"

Jesse was getting restless and worried behind him. He could sense the Wolf pushing against its cage, trying to come out, but McCree always kept it clamped down tight.

Gabriel was trying to give the man time to shift, but he finally accepted he'd have to force McCree to shift. They could both hate him for it later, but they just needed to escape these two and his blood magic could only get them so far when he was nearly empty. 

Using the last of his energy, he called to the Wolf in Jesse's blood and demanded it come out.

The Wolf answered him with fury and bloodlust.

"Best stop moving _mutt_.’Fore I kill him, then you." Rowe pressed the blade a little harder, worry starting to override some of his control. The Hunter looked into Gabriel’s eyes. “Make him stop or we'll kill ya both. They warned us 'bout what you could do, didn' think they were tellin' the truth.”

Gabriel’s grin was sinister when he saw the fear in Rowe’s eyes. "Every tale has a seed of truth."

He watched as Wilmar scrambled back to their bags, returning with a gun and the bag of usual Hunter's tricks. Reyes could see the man’s hands were shaking, his breathing rough and panicked as he looked down the sights of the rifle. He waited silently, feeling the blade bite harder against his neck. The sharpened edge broke skin when Jesse jerked hard behind him and said, "Dammit, Gabriel! You know the moon does to me when you do that…"

The fun could finally begin.

A drop of blood rolled down the silver blade before being sucked into the cavity of the runes. Light started to radiate from them as they devoured the magic Reyes' blood offered. He locked eyes with Rowe and said, “He's not my _pet_ , I can't _control_ him. But I told you, he’d never hurt me.”

******

McCree felt his Wolf surge with energy and rage, grabbing the reins and taking all control from him. He started growling, but it morphed into something more animalistic and feral as it got louder, and then a note of pain filled it as McCree's body started to change.

He ripped the ropes around his hands and ankles like they were paper as he rolled over onto all fours, his limbs extending to their new lengths as bones stretched and snapped into their new joints. His shirt and trousers ripped as his body grew in size and height, claws dug into the ground as they extended and fur began to cover him. Pain shot through McCree’s jaw and face as his senses exploded with scents and sounds. He could hear small animals scattering in the underbrush, could smell the greenery in the woods and the campfire’s smoke.

But the Hunters’ fear was stronger than them all. _He loved it_.

Throwing his now canine head back, he let out a long, feral howl, bringing time to a stop for a few heartbeats as everyone stared.

Time lurched back into motion when Wilmar pulled the trigger, and missed, shattering a chunk out of the tree behind him. Realising the situation wasn't going to end well, the Hunter started running towards their horses that were panicking and trying to break free, cursing himself for going with Rowe. Jesse launched after the man, grabbing the Hunter’s shirt and lifting him off the ground before throwing him to the side where he hit a tree with a hard, heavy thud.

Behind him, he heard Gabriel grunt in pain. Turning around, he dashed across the campsite. Rowe was on top of Reyes, blade still in his hand as he cursed them both for what they’d done. Jesse grabbed Rowe, claws digging into the man’s back as he pulled him off Gabriel.

The agony filled scream of pain gave McCree a rush as he slammed the Hunter down on the ground. He locked eyes with the man, smelling his fear spike with his heart rate. Growling out some words, Jesse said, "Should've. Let us. Go."

Gabriel picked himself up off the ground and stood in front of them. Dusting himself off, he said, "You know, Jess, you look pretty good like this. Don't know why you hate it so much."

Under him, Rowe laughed manically, "He's a fuckin' beast that speaks! What the bloody hell did you do to him!?"

Reaching down, Jesse grabbed Rowe's head and twisted, his neck breaking like a twig. He slowly lifted his gaze, meeting Gabriel's.

Just a few metres away in the silence of the night, the campfire still crackled under the star filled sky, some of the greener wood letting off more oily smoke now. The pot that hung over the fire still had soup in it. The tent was still set up. Everything was perfectly fine; it didn’t look like a fight had taken place.

"Well, now that’s over. Come on, Jess, let's get back to the Manor."

Jesse stood, stretching to his full height, now towering over Reyes, " _No_."

"No?" Reyes furrowed his brows.

Words had always been hard for Jesse when a Werewolf. Gabriel had crafted an enchantment that helped him when he shifted forms, but his mind was still more animalistic and instinctual when a wolf. He took a step towards Reyes, his mind zeroing in on the man’s scent and body.

And how much he wanted it.

McCree took a step towards Gabriel, grabbing his forearm, "Want. You."

Reyes' eyes went wide, looking at him.

"Want me…?"

He pulled Gabriel closer, his other paw landing on the man's back. Sliding it down, he cupped his human's ass best he could. Pushing his nose against Gabriel's cheek, he felt him gasp.

"Jess…"

He licked, his big tongue covering the man's whole cheek. His lower half was now getting interested. "Want. You. _Now_."

Hands were on his chest, fingers curling in the fur. He let go of Gabriel's arm and picked him up, tucking him against his chest as he walked to a nearby tree. Jesse felt his erection grow with Reyes so close.

"We could do this at the Manor…"

Baring his teeth, he rumbled deep in his chest, "Don't care. _Now_." Pushing Reyes' back against the tree, the man wrapped his arms around his neck as he held on. Jesse started clawing at his pants, tearing them at the ass and ripping them open.

"I could've taken them off. You didn't have to rip 'em."

Grunting he grabbed Gabriel's ass with his hands and got lined up under him. He felt the tip of his cock rub against the man's ass. Pushing in, he heard Gabriel gasp loudly as hands dug into his fur, holding on tight. When the head pushed all the way in, he stopped, fighting the instinct to shove deep and hard.

After a few moments, Jesse pushed in more, burying himself deep in Gabriel before pulling almost all the way out. Pushing back in, he shoved harder, getting everything but his knot inside Reyes. Moving faster, he pulled out and shoved back in, his knot slipping in and making Gabriel moan loudly.

Gabriel's voice was in his ear, the man panting hard as he said, "Fucking… hell… Jess…"

Speeding up, Jesse started fucking him faster. He heard the man begging for more in his ear, the soft, desperate groans as he pushed him harder against the tree.

He knew he was close. Close to what he'd wanted for a while with Gabriel.

His knot started growing and he pushed hard, growling loudly as he shoved it inside the man. Locking them together, he threw his head back and howled at the moon, his only thought about Gabriel being able _his_ as he came inside him. He kept rocking up into him as came, filling Reyes with his load. 

He and his wolf were sated now; they'd both gotten what they wanted. He wasn't _as_ angry about being forcibly turned anymore.

Gabriel cleared his throat, grabbing Jesse's attention, "McCree, I didn't think forcing you to shift would lead to…this. The killing and you being pissed off at me I expected, but this…"

Growling, he rubbed his nose on Gabe's neck, feeling the man shiver under the cool touch as they both huffed and puffed, their bodies finally relaxing. Unsure of what to say, he just ground out a deep and slow, "Sorry."

Jesse pulled himself out of Reyes and helped him stand on wobbly legs. Taking a moment to focus, he shifted back, mind reeling for a second at the loss of the enhanced senses. Before he could say anything, he was pulled into a hug, the scent of Gabriel still strong in his nose as he took a deep breath of the man.

Then everything went black.

When he woke up, he was at the Manor. Jesse knew it from the drapes blocking the windows. He knew the bed and its sheets. The scent of their room. "How did we get here?"

"The horses."

Rolling over, he looked at Gabriel. The man was a mess, he hadn't undressed before getting in bed. His pants and shirt were shredded, and his back was scratched to hell from the tree. Stretching out a hand, he gently ran his fingers down his back, feeling him flinch and jerk away before turning over and meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gabe."

"It's fine. I'll heal them. How are you? You blacked out on me."

Jesse looked around the room again. His mind was silent for once, no wolf fighting to come out. "Haven't felt this good in years, Gabe."

"Good to hear. And my ass _is_ sore, thanks for asking. Now go make us breakfast. I'm hungry."

McCree rolled out of bed and chuckled, "You're still a spoiled ass after sex, so you must be fine." Walking to the room's door, he looked back at Gabriel. "You want your usual?"

Reyes nodded, then said, "Love you, Jess. Sorry for… what I did…"

Turning back around, he opened the door. "Love you too, Gabe." He stepped through and almost closed it, before swinging it back open and peeking his head back in, "Get out of that shit. You look like a fuckin' mess. Gonna get the bed all dirty." Closing the door before the pillow could hit him, he heard Reyes yell at him from the other side.


End file.
